


Life in the Balance

by mizzdee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzdee/pseuds/mizzdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s841.photobucket.com/albums/zz332/deecav31/Life%20in%20the%20Balance/?action=view&current=Life_in_the_Balance1.jpg"></a>
</p>
<img/><p>Bella’s hopes, dreams, life and future were violently ripped away. She finally finds the strength to do what it takes to save her sanity, but at what price? Can the man hired to help her remain professional long enough to save her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I Got Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The great Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I’m just using her amazing characters to tell you a story. 
> 
> **Warning:** "Life in the Balance" is the story of Bella facing the consequences of the way she chose to end the vicious cycle of an abusive relationship. The telling of such a story requires the retelling of the events that led to her choice, many of which contains acts of domestic violence and abuse in all its incarnations. If you are uncomfortable with reading these types of depictions, please do not read the flashbacks as they will tell her story as it happened.
> 
> A huge thank you to CherylSab and AgoodWITCH for all of your awesome work. I love you two so very much. 
> 
> **Note:** A majority of this story is told through flashbacks as Bella recounts different events in her life. This story will be told primarily from Bella’s pov unless otherwise indicated so I won’t be putting that at the beginning of each chapter.

**September 13, 2009**

As I stood on the balcony overlooking the water, the sun on my face was sheer joy. The breeze was light and warm and the smells of the ocean cleared my mind. The setting sun brought another day to its end and I was going to enjoy this one.

The scene before me was glorious. The small puffs of clouds were lit with a mixture of fiery red and orange as they reflected the sun’s dying brilliance. The golden tint to the water shined as the sun lowered itself in the distance. A beautiful melody created by the faint sounds of the nearby seagulls and the thunderous crashing of the waves below brought the whole scene to life. The trees on the cliff top to the north were dancing to its tune as the wind flowed through their branches.

It was funny how some people never realized the true harmony of God’s creation surrounding us everyday. We just had to take the time from our busy lives to watch and listen. I probably wouldn’t have noticed it either if I weren’t in this place with my world coming to a dead stop, waiting to see what direction, if any, my life and future would take after tonight.

While I contemplated how this night would end, my mind was taken back to how I ended up here. I could pinpoint the exact minute that changed my life. I could see every face belonging to those whose lives had been or would be forever altered by knowing me.

I breathed in the ocean air just before I brought the wine glass to my lips. I knew I shouldn’t have anything that could dull my senses tonight but one glass of wine couldn’t hurt. My eyes closed as the sweet liquid ran down my throat. I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and watched as the last sliver of the blazing sun dipped below the horizon.

_It’s time to get ready._

I walked through the sliding glass door back into the family room and slowly made my way through the room making sure everything was in place for tonight. It had to be perfect.

I climbed the stairs heading to the bedroom. My clothes were laid out on the bed just waiting for me. I had never been a fan of the little black dress, but tonight I would wear it just for him if it meant he would want to stay close to me. I showered making sure to use the freesia scented shampoo and conditioner that were always his favorite. As I completed my usual shower routine, I took a minute and just stood under the stream of water while I got ready to see him again.

One hour to go and I still didn’t know how I wanted tonight to end. One outcome would allow me an eternity with the man I loved. The other would force me to live a life completely alone. I had to choose…soon.

All the preparations were made and I still had a little time before he was supposed to get here. I pulled my old photos out from their hiding place and took a quick trip back in time. The faces of my friends stared back at me and I remembered the moment each picture was taken.

As I looked at the final picture in the pile his beautiful smile pulled at my heart. I stroked the picture with my index finger just as I would run it along his cheek every time we were together. The overwhelming need to see that smile again made my decision for me. My life was not complete without him. I had to be with him again.

Fifteen minutes to go now. I had started to get anxious knowing he was almost here. The last thing I needed to do was set the mood. I turned the lights down, giving the room a soft romantic glow. I put on the music that I chose specifically for tonight…all of his old favorites. Moving to the dining room, I set the table for two with a centerpiece made up of white and lavender roses with three pure white candles sticking out from the middle of the arrangement. 

With five minutes left to go I heard the front door open and close in the other room. He always did like to be a little early wherever he went. My hands instantly started to shake, my breathing accelerated and my heart felt like it wanted to jump right out of my chest. I took a few deep, calming breaths, regaining my control. I turned to face the kitchen counter to put the final touches on our dinner.

I heard his footsteps coming around the corner.

_Breathe Bella. You can do this. Just breathe._

A shiver went through me as I heard him speak.

“My beautiful Bella.” His voice had a seductive tone to it. “Just how I remember you.” 

I released the breath I had captured in my lungs, smiled and turned around to see him lounging against the wall. His arms were folded across his chest and he had that smirk on his face that he knew I couldn’t resist. He looked different; more refined than he used to. Standing there in a nice pair of black slacks, grey turtleneck and black suit jacket, he was more handsome than I remembered. I took in a sharp breath and raised my eyebrow as my eyes looked him over from head to toe giving him an enticing smirk of my own. 

_Stay calm Bella. He can’t know how much he gets to you._

“Don’t you look nice?” It was all I could say at the moment.

I turned instantly back to the counter so I could take a couple more soothing breaths that he wouldn’t notice. When I turned back to him I had a plate in each hand as I brought the food to the table. Once the plates were in their proper place I made my way to where he was standing. 

“I knew you would be early.” I grabbed his hand and led him to the table. “You had a long trip and you must be hungry.” I looked into his eyes. “Let’s eat.”

He eyed the plate that held his steak dinner. “You always know what I like,” he said as he picked up his fork to eat.

A soft laugh escaped my lips. “How could I forget?”

We ate in relative silence, stealing glances at each other the entire time. It had been so long since I had seen him. I was breathing a little harder as his presence, so close to me, brought such strong emotions to the surface.

He laid his utensils down after his last bite. He brought his eyes up to mine. “I’m happy you called.” He reached out and brushed his fingers across my cheek. “We’ve been apart far too long, Bella.”

I closed my eyes as he touched me. “I couldn’t stay away from you anymore.” I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. “I’ve wanted to call you for a long time now.”

The smile on his face grew. He knew he had me. This is what he had been waiting for. What he had begged me for since the day I walked out. I decided to give him what he wanted.

“Do you know what else I’ve wanted for a long time?” I used the sultry voice that he loved to hear. “I want you…to come closer…and,” I whispered the last two words, “…kiss me.”

He moved the hand that rested on my cheek to reach around the back of my neck. He pulled me toward him slowly savoring the moment just as I was. Everything I wanted was within my reach. 

_Closer. I need to be closer._

I put my hand on the table for support as I leaned forward to meet him halfway.

He stopped just before his lips touched mine. “Baby, you don’t know how much I want this.”

In that instant of hesitation every memory passed before my eyes.

“Not even half as much as I do.” I brought my lips to his, finally getting him right where I wanted him.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

**December 14, 2009**

“God damn it, Bella! Will you just help me out here?”

The folders being slammed onto the table ripped me away from my past. I was sitting on a chair by the window. I didn’t want to speak to him. His presence wasn’t needed and it definitely wasn’t wanted.

I turned my head to look at the folders sprawled across the table. I lifted my eyes to see his reddened face. I laughed knowing it would piss him off. “Don’t throw a fit. I can see that vein in your forehead again. One of these days it’s gonna pop.”

His hands instantly balled up into fists. “Don’t you get it? If you don’t start talking there’s no way we’re getting through this.”

“What makes you think I care?” I narrowed my eyes while giving him my attitude because it really didn’t matter to me. Also getting him all riled up was the only entertainment I had these days.

He forcefully pushed his chair into the table as he turned his back on me. I had the image in my head of him counting to ten. That visual caused me to snicker but I kept it quiet. He calmed down enough to let his hands fall loose but I could still hear the frustration in his voice. “Bella, this is your freedom we’re talking about here.”

That statement sent me into hysterics. He whipped around at the sound of my laughter.

“Are you serious? You’re fucking laughing about this,” he screamed and his face went red again.

After a few minutes my eyes were watering, my sides hurt and I couldn’t breathe. He threw his hands up in defeat and started packing up his things. He looked like he wanted to get as far from me as he possibly could.

I calmed myself down enough to speak. I was still breathing pretty heavily but the sentence was clear. “What do you know about my freedom?”

Something about saying that out loud cleared my head and now I was yelling back at him. Rage colored my tone as I spoke. “My freedom was taken from me four years ago. I’m living in a cage but it’s still the most freedom I’ve had since the first day we met.”  
He looked shocked at my words. Of course, those two sentences were the most I had ever shared with him about my past. He pulled my chair to the table and motioned for me to sit down. He brought his chair around to my side so he could sit next to me.

“Tell me what you mean,” he said in a calm voice.

I didn’t like to have anyone that close to me. I jumped out of the chair and walked over to lean against the far wall. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed in defeat. “Alright if you really want to hear it, I have to start way before that night. Are you sure you’re up for that?” I challenged him.

“Bella, you’ve been charged with first degree murder. In three months, I am going to be fighting with everything I have to save you from a life sentence or worse. Starting from the beginning will give me everything I need to do just that.”

“No one has been able to save me yet, Counselor. Don’t get your hopes up.”


	2. The Beginning

**December 14, 2009**

“You have to give me everything Bella; names, dates and places. I need full details of everyone involved whether you think they’re significant or not. I need you to be as specific as possible. Are you willing to give me that?” he asked hesitantly.

I grabbed my chair and moved it to the opposite side of the table. I still didn’t want him sitting that close to me especially when I dove back into my past. There was only one other person I had ever explained my past to. Look how that turned out.

I leaned my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands. I just had to think.

_How much should I tell him? I can’t tell him everything…can I?_

I lifted my head and saw him staring at me. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and I really hoped that was true. As I looked into his eyes now, I saw kindness, compassion and…something else. Something I’d only seen one other time.

“Can I trust you?” I asked with the greatest apprehension.

“With your life, Bella.” His answer was simple.

“I hope you feel that way when this is over Counselor.” I leaned back in my chair to get comfortable and took myself back to the day we met.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

_**June 4, 2005** _

_Graduation day. We were so excited. It felt like it took forever to come. Out of the five of us only Emily, Sam and I were graduating. Jake and Leah were a year behind us so they still had to wait._

_After graduation was over, the crowd was let out of the arena where they packed into the hallways coming together in little groups of families to celebrate. I didn’t have any family that would be hanging around to congratulate me. My parents died just before I started college and I didn’t have any brothers or sisters. I was lucky enough to have my best friend, Emily, around to help me get through it all. I didn’t know how I would have made it without her._

_Emily Young and I met in our junior year in high school. She was beyond beautiful. She was Native American, so she had naturally brown skin that was as smooth as silk. Her eyes were the darkest brown I’d ever seen. You would think they were black if you saw them from a distance. She had a gorgeous complexion. I didn’t think I’d ever seen a pimple on her face since the day we met. Her hair hung to the small of her back, and looked and felt like it was made of charcoal colored satin; it was that soft._

_We were supposed to meet by section A on the main level so that’s where I was headed. I had to push my way through the crowd to find them. I saw her coming from the opposite direction._

_“Emily!” I shouted so she could hear me over the commotion made by all the graduates and their families._

_She turned and waved when she heard me. “Bella!” she yelled back as she jumped up and down in her excitement._

_I ran up to her and wrapped her in a big hug. “We did it, Girl! Can you believe it?”_

_“Yeah, it’s about time too. I was getting so tired of this place.” Emily laughed._

_“Hey, what about me?” Sam, Emily’s boyfriend, said with a hurt look on his face. I let go of Emily and threw my arms around him next as he lifted me off the ground._

_Sam was a big guy. He was six feet five inches tall with big, broad shoulders and muscles that you wouldn’t believe. He was an ex-football player. I said ex because, now that college was over he wasn’t going to play anymore. It was never his dream to go pro. He used his skills on the field to get scholarship money. He’d always wanted to work as a book editor._

_“Hey Babe, aren’t you glad we’re done?” I asked him and planted a kiss on his cheek._

_“Shhh…I thought we were gonna keep us a secret. You can’t call me that with this one,” he jerked his head in Emily’s direction, “standing too close. And you know you shouldn’t be kissing me when she’s around.”_

_I slapped my hand to my forehead. “Damn it! I keep forgetting that part. You better put me down then before she gets suspicious.”_

_“Oh God…you two are absolutely ridiculous,” Emily said making us all laugh._

_“Where’s Leah?” Sam asked after our laughter died down._

_Leah Clearwater was Emily’s younger cousin. She was a year behind us in school so she hadn’t graduated with the rest of us. She looked a lot like Emily but she was just an inch or two shorter._

_“I sent her to get the car and bring it around front,” Emily said._

_“Well then, let’s get the hell outta here.” I grabbed her hand and started pushing people out of our way as we headed for the door._

_After making our way outside, I looked up and groaned. The sky was a dull gray with some dark gray clouds, almost black, not too far off in the eastern sky. They looked like they were going to bring one hell of a storm. I hated stormy days like this. Something bad always seemed to happen on these kinds of days._

_Leah pulled the car up to the curb and we ran to jump in. With everyone loaded, we headed to the restaurant for lunch. It was a local steakhouse, not a five-star restaurant but nicer than we had ever been to._

_“Where’s Jake?” Sam asked Leah when she asked for a table for four._

_“He couldn’t take off work. He’s really sorry he’s going to miss everything, but they’ve got him headed for a short trip out of town today,” Leah said apologetically. “He’ll be back tomorrow.”_

_Jacob Black drove a truck for one of the area trucking companies. He was Leah’s age and they had been dating since their freshman year in college. He was as nice a guy as you’d ever find and he treated Leah like gold. I had never seen a couple that belonged together more than those two._

_“Well, we’ll just have to get him a meal to go then. Pick something good, Leah.” I was feeling generous. I loved Jacob and, in a perfect world, he would have been my kid brother. We were as thick as thieves from the minute we met so I always tried to be good to him._

_We went through our meal just talking and laughing and hanging out like we always did. It was nice to know that none of us had to leave because we were studying for something or we had a class that we couldn’t miss. Freedom was good thing. Personally, I was going to be enjoying it._

_The waitress was bringing our desserts to the table but as she tried to put my cheesecake in front of me, she dropped it. The cheesecake stayed in one piece and landed on the floor with the plate, but the strawberry topping was all over my pants._

_“Fuck!” I screamed when I felt it hit my leg._

_“Oh I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” the waitress apologized as she handed me one of the rolled up napkins she pulled from another table. “Please, let me help you.”_

_In a minute the calmer side of me prevailed. “It’s okay. I’ll just go and wash this off.”_

_“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened,” she continued to apologize._

_“It’s okay really. I’ve waited enough tables to know that things just happen,” I said, trying to let her know that I was okay._

_“I’m so getting fired over this.” Now she was just sounding resigned to the fact that she was going to lose her job. I couldn’t have that happening over an accident._

_I put my hand on her shoulder. “Listen, let me go clean up and I’ll have a talk with your manager. I don’t want you to get fired over a small mistake.” I gave her a smile and walked to the bathroom._

_Emily and Leah came into the bathroom a couple of minutes later, telling me how they saw the manager really letting the girl have it. I blew out a deep breath and finished rinsing off my pants. I didn’t want to walk out of the bathroom with a big wet spot in the front so I stepped into the stall and took them off._

_My girls saved me. Leah stood guard at the door to make sure no one wanted to come in and Emily held my pants under the electric hand dryer, attempting to dry the spot quickly. It only took five minutes because my pants weren’t very thick; no jeans thank God._

_Once I was dressed, I made sure I looked okay before walking back out to the table. As the three of us left the bathroom, a very, very handsome blond man was walking toward us. The girls walked past him and he came directly at me._

Fuck me! Did I say this man is handsome? Hell no, he is fucking gorgeous. _I thought._

_“Excuse me, Miss.”_

_He stopped me. This had to be the manager. He was dressed in a nice black on black suit with a white tie. He looked like he could be one of those rugged outdoor types if he didn’t have to keep a nice clean-shaven appearance for work. He had ice-blue eyes that made me weak at the knees. He could probably be a model or something. He was just too damn sexy for his own good._

_I stumbled over my response, “Umm…y-yes.”_

_He smiled at that and he revealed a perfect set of gleaming white teeth. That smile alone made my stomach fill with butterflies. Other parts of my body reacted too, but I couldn’t worry about those right now._

_“I am aware of the recent incident and I want to express my deepest apologies.”_

_He looked sincere enough._

_“I assure you I will take care of this situation immediately.”_

_I had to stop him. “No please, it was a simple mistake. It could have happened to anyone. Please allow this to slide. I wouldn’t want this to cause trouble for anyone.”_

_He flashed that smile again. “Well at least allow me to take care of your meal then. It’s the least I can do.”_

_I put one hand up in a motion for him to stop. “No, you don’t have to do that. It’s not necessary.”_

_He grabbed my hand and held it between both of his. “Please, I insist.”_

_My mind focused on the feel of his hands on mine. The smile returned to his face. I was sure I was making a fool of myself because I was at a loss for words at the moment._

_He used my hand to pull me a little closer. He stepped to my side and put one hand on my back to guide me forward. He spoke as we walked. “So, what do you say? Will you allow me to do this for you as a sign of how sorry I really am?”_

_I looked over at him and he had an angelic expression on his face. “I guess that would be okay. It’s completely unnecessary though.” I couldn’t refuse that face._

_“Great.” His smile widened and I swear there was a gleam in his eyes. “I do hope this experience will not stop you from visiting us again.”_

_He led me back to the table and he apologized again to everyone this time. He nodded to me and turned to walk back towards the kitchen. About ten minutes later, the waitress brought Jake’s meal and the check and handed both to me. I thanked her as I looked at the check._

Holy shit!! This can’t be right.

_“Excuse me,” I called to get the waitress’ attention._

_“Yes ma’am.”_

_“I think you made a mistake. It was only supposed to be my meal that was taken off.” I was shocked. “This says there’s no charge at all.”_

_She answered with a smile, “No ma’am, that is correct.”_

_“But this is almost two hundred dollars worth.” I was at a loss. No manager in his right mind would do something like this if he wanted to keep his job._

_“The manager sends his deepest apologies.” With that last statement, she walked away, leaving me staring after her._

_I turned back to the table and Emily ripped the folder out of my hands. “Are you serious? The whole check?”_

_“Yeah.” I grabbed the folder back from her to take the receipt and stick it in my purse. I needed proof that this was for real before someone came to arrest me for walking out without paying._

_As I pulled the check out of the folder I notice the small business card underneath. The restaurant logo was in the upper left corner, the phone number in the lower right corner and in the middle it read ‘James Denton, manager’. I pulled it out and noticed the writing on the back. ‘See you again’ was all it said._

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

“You know, I should have known.” I paused and he spoke before I could finish.

“What should you have know?” he asked.

“That something bad was going to happen.” A small laugh escaped my lips. He just sat in his chair with a curious expression on his face. “The feel of that day with the dark clouds and the storm moving in, something bad always happens on those kinds of days.”

“I’m not following you,” he said and his face looked even more confused.

“I wish I would have seen it back then.” The puzzled look never left his face. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about this. He set me up that day.”

“How so?”

“Come on, Counselor. I know you’re not stupid, so think about it. Who would really comp an entire check worth two hundred fucking dollars? His _intention_ was to catch my eye…to get me interested.”

Just thinking about him and his games made me want to punch something. I couldn’t believe I fell for it. I got out of my chair and walked over to the window again. I thrust one hand into my hair and clenched my fist. The pull relieved the tension that was starting to build up in my head.

“If I’m being completely honest, I think he told that waitress to do it. He needed to see.” I let the sentence die on that last word.

“See what exactly?” he asked another stupid question.

“If you’re not smart enough to figure that shit out, Counselor, I don’t know if I want you working on this case.”

“Don’t get pissy with me, little girl. You wouldn’t speak to a soul until I showed up and the only words you’ve spoken to me are ones that I’m sure were meant to piss me off and get me to leave. Now that you’re actually talking, you expect me to know all the answers right away.” He was out of his chair pacing the room.

I really did like pissing him off. Watching that vein in his forehead swell up and his face get all red was really a funny sight. It was the only fun I allowed myself to have here. This time it wasn’t intentional though. He really was asking some stupid questions.

He walked over and stood right in front of me as he spoke. “All you’ve told me so far is that a guy did something for a beautiful woman so she would notice him. You believe he set you up and he was waiting to see something, but you won’t tell me what that something is.”

I sighed, knowing I had to spell this out for him. “He wanted to see my reaction. To see if I would get angry over what happened. When I didn’t, he knew I was the type of girl he wanted.”

His eyes flickered back and forth between mine before he walked back to the table. He sat down and wrote a few notes on his legal pad. He spoke a few seconds later. “We still have little time today. Is there anything else you want to go over with me?”

I shrugged. “I’ll tell you about the day I’ll regret for the rest of my life.”

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

_**July 2, 2005** _

_“No, get that dark orange one. It looks better with your skin tone.” I pointed to the shirt Leah had in her left hand. She was trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for the Fourth of July party that we were having._

_“Do you really think it looks good? You think Jake will like it?” She knew her style, but for some reason she always looked for approval on her clothing choices._

_“Leah, it’s perfect. You know Jake doesn’t care what you wear. Besides he’ll be coming home from four days on the road, right. He’d probably prefer you wear nothing at all.” I winked at her._

_“Ugh, Bella…” Her voice trailed off as she turned and stormed back into the dressing room._

_“Come on Le, you know you love it,” I called after her. She didn’t answer, but I heard her little giggle from the other side of the door._

_A minute later she came out of the dressing room with the orange halter and a black mini skirt hanging over her arm. She hooked her arm in mine and we walked to the check out counter._

_We weren’t supposed to meet Emily for lunch for another half an hour, so we decided to wander the downtown streets for a while before heading to the restaurant. Leah spotted a sports store and wanted to go check out their merchandise._

_Jake’s birthday was coming up and she had been looking for something to buy for him. The new football jerseys were hitting the shelves and she wanted to buy one for him since football season was only a couple of months away. She finally picked out the one she wanted and we left the store._

_It was just about time, so we made our way back the two blocks to the restaurant. When we got there, Emily already had a table for us. After our greetings, we picked up the menu and made our choices._

_The food was good and we spent most of the time talking about the party in a couple of days. We were making lists and making sure we had everything ready when the waiter came around and asked if we wanted dessert. We ordered and I picked up my pen to finish writing our To Do List._

_Out of nowhere Emily started laughing. Leah and I just looked at each other, wondering what we missed. We both look at Emily, confused._

_“Feel like sharing,” Leah asked with raised eyebrows._

_“Bella, you ordered the cheesecake,” she said as she tried to control herself._

_“Yeah…so. Don’t I always?” This shouldn’t be news to her. Strawberry cheesecake had been my dessert of choice since I’d known her._

_“Oh yeah.” Leah joined in now and I was seriously wondering about the mental health of my two best friends._

_“You two have some serious problems. What the hell is wrong with you?” I was a little annoyed because I was obviously the butt of this little inside joke of theirs._

_“Bella, don’t you remember?” Emily asked me, but I was still lost._

_“Lunch after graduation,” Leah finished her thought._

_It took me all of two seconds to remember that day. Once I did, I was laughing right along with them. “I actually forgot about that. Well shit, I better pay more attention this time. Strawberry sauce definitely doesn’t go with these white shorts.”_

_The laughter continued until Leah saw the waiter coming with our desserts. We sobered up quickly and I made sure to keep my hand under the plate as the waiter put it down. He got a little offended, but I was not going to wear another cheesecake._

_“Okay now that we’re all thinking about it, did you ever see that guy again?” Emily’s curiosity got the better of her._

_“Why would I? It’s not like we can afford to eat there all the time.” I wished we could have gone in there again, but the funds just wouldn’t cooperate with that plan._

_“Well, we come here all the time,” Leah said like her point should be obvious. “Why don’t you just walk around the block and go see him?”_

_“Yeah, I never thought about how close we were. You should do it, Bella.” Emily pushed._

_“I can’t just walk in there. He’s working.” I totally would have, but something like that could get him in trouble. That was definitely not the way to make an impression._

_“He’s the manager, Bella. Who’s going to say anything?” Leah had a point._

_“No, I can’t. It’s been too long.” I tried to come up with a good excuse. “He wouldn’t remember me anyway.”_

_“Excuses, excuses.” Emily got a mischievous grin on her face. “I dare you, Bella.”_

_“No, I double dare you,” Leah piped in._

_“Triple dare.” They were trading dares back and forth before I could even say anything._

_“Alright, what are we…ten? I’ll go if you two shut the hell up about it.” I wasn’t upset or angry with them even though they pulled out the fifth grade dare cards. As I expected, the juveniles in front of me exchanged high fives with big ass grins on their faces._

_Emily couldn’t get the check fast enough. We were out the door and the two of them were pushing and dragging me down the street. I was nervous to see him. I just didn’t do shit like this. I may be bold with my friends but we had been together for so long, we’re more like a family than anything else._

_“I can’t do this.” I jerked away from them as his restaurant came into view._

_“Bella, just walk in.” Emily was behind me, not giving me the option of turning and running away._

_“What would I say to him?” My hands started to shake and my palms started sweating._

_“We have to make this good.” Leah got the twinkle in her eye and went into matchmaker mode. “Alright, walk in there and ask for the manager. When they go to get him, you turn towards the window so he can’t see your face. Turn around slowly when he’s standing behind you to give him just that little bit of anticipation.”_

Damn, how did she get so good at this? _I wondered._

_“What if it’s not him? What if he’s not working today?” That thought made me even more nervous because I didn’t want to make a fool of myself._

_Leah stood in front of me with her hands on my shoulders and looking me right in the eye. “That’s a risk you’re going to have to take.”_

_Emily leaned in now and whispered her vote of confidence in my ear, “You got this, Bella. Now get in there,” she said as she shoved me hard toward the door._

_My feet felt like they had turned into one hundred pound weights. My throat instantly became dry and I didn’t think I could talk. It was honestly only twenty steps to the door, but it felt like it took an hour to get there. I reached for the door and noticed how much my hands were shaking. My girls were on the corner waving their hands in a frantic shooing motion, making sure I didn’t give in to my fear, causing me to run as quickly as I could in the opposite direction._

_I took in a deep breath and pulled the door open. Cool air greeted me in a rush as I stepped in. It was a relief to my overly heated skin._

_The hostess gave me a polite greeting, “Good afternoon, Miss. How many will be dining with us today?”_

_“Umm…none.” I hesitated. I drew in one more deep breath to gain some courage. “Can I please speak with your manager?”_

_“Yes, Miss. Please wait here.” She smiled as she walked away._

_I turned to the window just like Leah told me to. I was ready to throw up right there, but I tried to reign in my anxiety. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the girls crouched down by the corner of the front window trying to watch. The sight of the two of them hiding there trying to keep from being seen was funny and I let out a small laugh._

_“Excuse me, Miss. My name is James. How may I help you?” I forgot how nice his voice sounded._

_I turned slowly just as Leah instructed. It was a good thing too because I was sure I would have fallen if I turned too fast. I made sure I was smiling as I turned to face him. When he saw me, his eyes and then his smile doubled in size._

_“Well, hello. It’s nice to see you here again.” His brow furrowed slightly. “Are you dining alone today?”_

_“No. I… uh… just ate. I came in here to talk to you.” I couldn’t be any more nervous if I was standing in front of a firing squad. Actually, I might welcome that firing squad right now._

_“Please, sit.” He motioned to the couches to the right of the hostess desk._

_I did as he asked and sat on the couch. I kept my head down, looking at my hands while he took a seat next to me. I was at loss for words. I had no idea what I was going to say to him when I walked in here. I didn’t do things like this._

_He was bold enough to put a finger under my chin to lift my face to his. “You came in here to talk, right. Please, just talk.” He flashed his smile._

_“Well… uh… um… I was having lunch around the corner. My friends asked if I had come in here since…” I trailed off when I remembered that day. “Oh gosh, I never thanked you for the last time.”_

_“It was nothing.” He put his hand up to dismiss the subject. “Please don’t mention it. It was the least I could do.”_

_“But that was a lot of money. You really shouldn’t have done that. I felt really guilty about it. How did they not fire you?”_

_“They’re not going to fire me, so you shouldn’t feel guilty. Besides, I got you to come back and see me, didn’t I?” He reached out and touched my hand lightly as he smiled. I was about to say something but the hostess interrupted us._

_“Excuse me, Mr. Denton.” I saw a tiny flash of annoyance in his eyes as he looked up._

_“Yes, Kate,” he answered politely._

_“I’m sorry to interrupt, but you’re needed in the kitchen.” She stood quietly, waiting for his response._

_He pulled his hand away from mine and balled up his fist. The smile was still on his face when he answered, “Please tell them I am on my way.”_

_The hostess turned and walked away. I felt guilty again. I knew I shouldn’t be bothering him at work. I stood up so I could leave him to his business._

_He was on his feet immediately. “Wait, don’t leave.” He grabbed for my hand again, but he got my wrist instead. “This will only take a second.”_

_“No, I shouldn’t have come while you’re working. I’ll tell you what…” I took a pen and fished his business card out of my purse. I wrote under the words that he wrote to me the last time I was here and handed the card back to him. “We’re having a party on the Fourth. You can stop by if you’re not working.” I felt the extreme blush shoot from my neck up to my forehead as I realized what I had just done._

Oh my God, Bella! You just asked him out! _The voice in my head screamed._

_Before my embarrassment completely overtook me, he asked, “What time?”_

_His eager question made me smile. “Seven o’clock.”_

_He flipped the card over, saw my address written there and gave me a smile that made my body go into overdrive. His blue eyes came back to mine as he took a step closer to me. He leaned in, kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, “I’ll see you then.”_

_He excused himself and walked away. I walked outside and saw the girls waiting to pounce. I sprinted past them and made my way around the corner before I stopped to let them catch up. They found me leaning against the wall, practically hyperventilating._

_“Bella, are you okay?” They were both concerned._

_“I asked him to come to the party,” I said while staring at the ground._

_They stood in shock for a second before I heard the high-pitched screams and felt their arms around me._

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

“The signs were there, even then. Why the _fuck_ didn’t I see it?” My screaming caught the guard’s attention but I couldn’t care less. I couldn’t control the anger flowing through me. I shot out of my chair and was beating my fists against the wall within seconds. I needed the release.

I felt hands on my back, and out of sheer reflex, I swung at their owner. I watched him stagger back a few steps after my fist made contact with his cheek. In a flash, the door swung open, my hands were behind my back and the guard had his handcuffs around one of my wrists.

“LET GO OF ME!” I fought against him with every ounce of energy I had. He wasn’t getting the other wrist without a fight. A second guard appeared with his gun pointed at my chest. I knew I wasn’t going to win.

“Gentlemen, please that’s not necessary. You can let her go.” He had one hand raised to the guards and the other was on his cheek covering the spot where my fist made contact.

“Fuck you, Counselor! I don’t need your help.” I was still fighting the guard who was trying to put the cuff on my other wrist. 

“Keep it up, Swan. You’re only making this worse,” the guard warned.

“Please, it was just a misunderstanding. Let her go.” He was a little more forceful with his second request.

I felt the tightening around my wrist just before I heard the final click. “I told you, you couldn’t help me!” I yelled as I kicked at the second guard who had just put his gun away. He grabbed my ankle and jerked me hard enough to get me off my feet.

“LET GO OF ME!” 

He now had both my legs and the two guards were carrying me out of the room. I fought them the whole way.


End file.
